


I Took Your Game

by roguelightning



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: The Professor and Inspector Murillo hit it off while in Palawan. Basically a little bit of foreplay.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	I Took Your Game

Living in Palawan had felt like being in Paradise to her. Of course, she supposed getting to Paradise didn’t normally involve helping one of the most wanted criminals get away, but then again the normal Paradise was all about angels and harps and whatnot. Her Paradise involved a seemingly endless holiday, being together with the man she loved and doing some things to him that she was going to bet her life they would have never been allowed in the regular Paradise. So in her book? The harps could wait.

The thing was, it wasn’t going to last, and she should have known better than to hope. Which was why, when the phone rang that night, she answered it with shaking hands. Nobody was supposed to know that number, and Sergio had left her alone in the room for far too long.

So when she took the receiver to her ear with a shaking hand, she supposed she couldn’t be blamed that much.

“ _ Inspectora  _ Raquel,” an all too familiar metallic voice rang in her ears, and she rolled her eyes so hard it was a wonder they didn’t fall off her head.

“Professor,” she said in a cold tone, even if she smiled despite herself.

“It’s been too long. Did you miss me?”

“No.” That was a bit of lying, and she found herself wondering if she had been attracted to him before. Back when he had been just a metallic voice teasing her with stupid questions in front of her colleagues. She supposed she had been a bit… intrigued if nothing else, but now that had changed. Now she knew exactly who it was at the other end of the line and she could imagine Sergio with a smug grin on his face, his tongue wetting his lips from time to time. She shifted uncomfortably in her bed at that. 

“I thought we agreed not to lie to each other, inspector Murillo.” The bastard had the nerve to sound amused now.

“And I thought you called to ask me what I am wearing, but I guess we both got disappointed.”

“We’ll get there.” He was definitely smirking now. “But tell me,  _ inspectora _ , have you faked any orgasms lately?”

“You tell me,” Raquel said in a seductive tone. “You were there for most of them.”

“Most?”

“Sometimes you take too long walks,” she shrugged. “Speaking of which, Professor, if you don’t get your ass back here fast enough… you’ll miss my next one too.”

“So impatient,” he chided her.

“Have I mentioned I’m not wearing anything?” The only answer Raquel got to that was a dialing tone, and she grinned devilishly. This was going to be fun.

He came to their room minutes later, only to find their bed empty. He was panting a little as if he had been running, and he threw a puzzled look around the room. He tried to turn around, but he felt something hard against his back.

“Don’t move,” Raquel said in a determined tone, as she moved the gun down his back. One look over his shoulder told him she was still wearing a bathrobe, and he sighed at that.

“When are you going to stop luring me with sex only to pull a gun on me?” At this, she pulled him closer, her hand still trained on the gun that was pointing to his ribs now. Her free hand wandered down his body, over the hideous pants he was wearing, stopping right over his crotch. In the end, she supposed those stupid pants had their merits, she thought as she squeezed his very visible erection through them. They were thin enough for him to feel everything, and she threw him a devilish grin when she heard his breath hitch.

“I’ll stop doing it when you stop being so turned on by this,” she whispered in his ear and he closed his eyes, relishing her touch. But, just like that, she let him go.

“Take off your clothes,” she ordered him, and when he made no move at that, she cocked her gun.

“Take them off if you don’t want me to rip them off you. Again,” she added, a smirk playing on her lips at that. It wouldn’t have been the first time, but if he kept wearing those to bed… the blame was on him, really.

Luckily for both of them, he seemed to be complying, because he slowly unbuttoned his pajama shirt and then took off his pants. He still seemed to think leaving the shirt on him was a good idea for some reason, but she decided to let that slide for the moment. The black boxers were a nice touch, though, she had to give him that. Maybe if she burned his pajamas he was going to walk around the house only in his boxers, she mused. Not a bad idea, all things considered.

He turned around, facing her with his arms raised. “Satisfied?” he asked, but she shook her head.

“Glasses too,” she ordered and he complied with a smile. “So you want to sleep with Superman tonight huh.”

“You’re more like Batman,” she shrugged. “You even had a lair and everything. And nobody said anything about sleeping.”

“That, I agree with,” Sergio said with a smirk as she closed the distance between them. She should have known better than that, really. In a second, he grabbed her hands and turned her around, crushing her body to his. Her fingers wrapped around the gun, holding it tighter.

“Sergio I swear to God if you knock me out again-” Whatever she was going to say died on her lips as his mouth found her neck and started working on her pulse point. They had been in a similar position before, but back then they had been both fighting for their lives. Back then he hadn’t been almost naked, his skin hot against hers, his body pressing hard against her back.

“I don’t think I will,” he whispered, his breath hot against her neck. “You see,  _ inspectora _ , I need you very much to be awake for what I am going to do to you.” A moan escaped her lips at that, but she gritted her teeth. If he thought she was going to let him win…

“I’m keeping the gun,” she said in a definitive tone, but he only smirked at that.

“We’ll see about that. But as long as you realize I won this time too-” At this, she dropped her gun on the floor and turned around in his arms. Before he had the chance to do anything, she crushed her lips to his, kissing him in a way that left him breathless. He was taller than she was so she had to raise up on her toes, but she didn’t let that stop her. She grabbed his head almost forcibly, her fingers digging into his hair as she pulled him closer, her mouth taking over his.

“Jesus, Raquel,” he panted when she let him go for a second. “If you had done this the first time-”

“I was too mad at you back then,” she shrugged. “But as you can see, Professor-” she said as she pushed him on the bed - “I learned a few things in the meantime.”

He tried getting up, but she pushed him back as her knee found its way between his legs and she leaned on all her weight, the friction causing him to moan. She leaned over him, still not allowing him to get up as she rummaged through one of the drawers in her nightstand, taking a pencil out of it. Then, she took her robe off, a smile playing on her lips as she straddled him. She threaded the pencil through her hair, fixing it up in a bun.

“Here’s how this is going to work, Professor,” she said, right before kissing him again.


End file.
